guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AOTT
Hi, welcome to the wiki. One little complain though, at the bottom of the edit page there is a preview button, if you could use it more often insted of saving your page every minute, it would be appreciated.--'├ Aratak ┤' 14:14, 5 July 2006 (CDT) I'm still getting the hang of wikicode, but I'll do my best. zomg, hi Alice :D Hello Bladh. AOTT 20:15, 9 December 2006 (CST) Hi AOTT. Shade Griffin 09:46, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Heh, I knew I'd be looking for your Vile Archer build some day. I'm glad I found it here, it should be fun =) Shade Griffin 22:35, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Heh, wouldn't have been interested if it wasn't for my praise. ShadowStep 09:49, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :You're right, lol Shade Griffin 15:47, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::The guys in AioN like to use it as well; have fun! AOTT 00:07, 5 May 2007 (CDT) I hope TRA gets invited back into the alliance, it would be cool to have you and DLM back again. I don't really mind Dragon Scale or Spider though. They've never done actual harm to me. I'm just worried about what everyone else thinks. Shade Griffin 21:44, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Ahh...that could pose a problem. I think maybe he'd feel a little unsecure, he was really wierding out by January 15 (Hehe, I remembered the date). Maybe he just doesn't feel comfortable with Crypto being around. Daeh is a great guy though, I'm sure he just doesn't want you back for no reason. And besides, you're a psychologist (Sorry if I spelled that wrong), I'm not sure what that has to do with anything, but its a positive factor. (I tried to make this as discrete (most likely spelled wrong, sorry again.) as possible). Signing Hi! Thanks for your contributions! In case you didn't know, you can sign your comments by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by pushing the button at the top of the edit screen that looks like a signature. Happy editing! --Kiiron 09:37, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Your user page Try changing the background color to a more lighter one. It's really hard to read the text at the moment. -- 13:22, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :Two IP adresses have changed your user page recently. I'll revert the one that clearly isn't your own, but i'll leave the one which changed your alliance info. -- (talk) 22:55, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Thank you. AOTT 10:27, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Skill Hunter Muahaha... I have attained Skill Hunter Rank 1! AOTT 14:59, 3 October 2006 (CDT) =Political Theory Talk= Put comments about the Political Theory page here. AOTT 23:05, 14 January 2007 (CST) :The link to the page I'm referring to is here: http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:AOTT/politicaltheory -AOTT 17:40, 3 January 2009 (UTC) =Followers Of Master Jack Talk= Put comments about the Followers Of Master Jack page here. AOTT 23:05, 14 January 2007 (CST) Wait...does what that one thing on your user page mean what I think it means? You're going to disband the alliance? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, who are those top 3 guilds that you were talking about in it, I would like to know.--Runar Funtime 10:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) AOTT, I will miss you and FOMJ dearly. I logged in today and I had nothing. It's the worst I've felt in a while. I hope you are ok, and no one pushed you into this. I hope I'll see you around online somewhere. Dominus 05:56, 16 January 2007 (CST)Dominus Well I'm glad you are OK. I'm in EoD for now, but Arya wants me to join SNOB, so I may do that. Hope all is well. Dominus 06:10, 17 January 2007 (CST) =AOTT needs a valium= Put comments about AOTT's generally coarse demeanor here. AOTT 23:05, 14 January 2007 (CST) You always did make me laugh, even if you were shouting "PEEENIIS" down the alliance channel. - Russ. =Omg AOTT= I don't have time to read your life story! :don't read it, and GW:SIGN RT | Talk 20:56, 24 December 2007 (UTC) =Paragons= TBH you fail at understanding the concept of paragons. They are used in every area of PvP, and are GOOD at it, too. Not to mention less pressure off the monks in PvE. Krypt0nite 20:46, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Necromancer Evangelism Somehow using the word "fren" always makes me chuckle. -Gildan Bladeborn 17:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :I think it's funny. nerf|fren. -AOTT 16:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC)